Until the End
by Kill Gemini
Summary: Shizuru and Natsuki have been dating for a short while and everything was perfect. Until disease and heartbreak threatens to end their relationship and a life forever. Shiznat and many others. Tomoe bashing!


**I'm new around town, the name's Gemini.**

**Chapter1. The Beginning**

* * *

_Gemini_

"Damn, look at her go! I never knew Fujino had wheels like that!" A short, red-headed girl exclaimed to her blue haired friend as they watched their school's soccer game. The blue haired girl nodded in approval. She watched with proud emerald eyes as her girlfriend sprinted across the field, leaving everyone in a trail of dust.

Emerald eyes flickered momentarily to the score board. If she scored, they'd win the game. "C'mon babe you got this!" She yelled encouragingly, standing up on the bleachers.

The brunette on the field felt a smile tug at her full lips at hearing Natsuki's voice. It gave the crimson eyes beauty a huge boost of confidence. She was the fastest girl on the team, next to Mikoto. She looked to her left, trying to find an open teammate but they were all well defended. The goalie smirked and waved at her tauntingly. She didn't think such a beautiful girl like Shizuru could score on her. "C'mon baby show me what you got." She taunted.

Shizuru raised an eyebrow with a small frown. Only her Natsuki could call her baby. She took a deep breath, positioning the ball in front of her. She stared the goalie down, causing her to fidget uncomfortably on the tips of her toes.

"Fuck 'em up Fujino!" Nao, the red-head yelled from her place next to her girlfriend.

She smiled inwardly before placing her right foot next to the ball. Closing her eyes, she hiked the ball high into the air, catching the goalie off guard. The audience grew quiet with anticipation, some even going as far as pulling on their hair. Natsuki squinted, trying to keep her eye on the ball.

Shizuru snapped open her crimson orbs, using her incredible lower body strength to jump into a flawless scissor kick. The ball soared through the air, as everyone held their breath. She landed heavily on her side, thoroughly winded. She scrunched up her face, as a dull throb erupted in her chest. She didn't usually feel this tired, but she ignored it and watched intensely as the ball flew over the goalie's head.

The goalie grunted in astonishment on how such a small girl could perform such a flawless scissor kick. She cursed loudly when her fingers scraped the ball slightly, but not enough to stop it. She fell to the ground as the ball hit the back of the net.

And then the audience erupted.

Shizuru giggled as her teammates surrounded her, attacking her with hugs and light claps on her back. She watched as the other team sulked off of field with groans of disappointment. As her teammates continued to fret about their victory she slunk away, intent on finding her green eyed girlfriend. But as she was about to walk off the field someone grabbed her arm. She turned to see the other team's goalie looking down at her with unreadable silver eyes. She held the ball in her other hand and she had a frown plastered on her youthful face. Shizuru raised an eyebrow in question.

"Ara, can I help you goalie-san?" She asked in her polite, silky accented voice. The goalie flicked her pale silver hair that matched her eyes out of her face.

"I just wanted to say that kick," She started off, "Was fucking bullshit. That shit was all luck." She spat, shoving the ball into Shizuru's chest. A slight wave of anger coursed through Shizuru's body, but she kept her polite smile in place.

"Ara, excuse me?"

The goalie huffed. She was taller, much taller than Shizuru, but Shizuru wasn't easily intimidated. "You heard me! I said that kick was nothing, but luck. Did you pray to Kami when you closed your eyes to do that kick?" She taunted.

Before Shizuru could reply, Nao was suddenly standing in between them. She glared up at the silver haired girl with irritated green eyes. "Is there a problem?" She mused.

The goalie huffed again, crossing her arms over her chest. "Get lost midget. The grown-ups are talking."

Nao wasn't fazed, in fact she smirked. "I said-"

"Is there a problem?" A new, cold voice cut in as pale hands latched themselves onto the front of the goalie's uniform. The goalie found herself staring into blazing emerald eyes and she gulped as a surge of fear shot through her body.

"Let me go! I'll report you!" She threatened weakly, trying to pry Natsuki's hands off.

A slender, blue brow shot up as an animalistic smirk found its way to Natsuki's face. "Not so tough now are you?" She let the girl fall to the ground before wrapping her strong arm around Shizuru's and Nao's shoulders. "Beat it punk!" Natsuki dismissed.

The goalie picked herself up quickly and darted to the other side of the field where her teammates where waiting impatiently. As they all disappeared to the guest team locker room Natsuki turned to her girlfriend and partner in crime. "What did she say to you? I'll kill her." Natsuki grumbled.

Shizuru's heart melted at the protectiveness that coated Natsuki's voice and actions. She let the soccer ball drop to the floor and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's neck and pecking her lips softly. "Nothing, she was just a little upset." Shizuru said, a slight cocky tone coating her sweet, accented voice.

Natsuki raised an eyebrow with a smirk, returning the pack while moving her hands to Shizuru's waist.

"I'm going to go clean myself up. I shall meet Natsuki in the front of the school when I'm finished." Shizuru said, pecking her once more.

Natsuki nodded with a small grin. "Alright, I'll be in the front." She said waving her goodbye and following her teammates to their locker room.

"Ugh, pick up your jaw mutt." Nao drawled out, slapping the taller girl on the head. Natsuki growled.

"Shut it spider." She grumbled.

* * *

Shizuru walked slowly to the locker room, she was unusually exhausted. Usually after a game like that she'd be high on adrenaline, but she just felt drained and sore.

"Nice shot, Fujino!" Midori, their coach said excitedly as she patted the girl on her back. The 'seventeen' year old gave her one last clap on the back before exiting the locker room. Shizuru smiled at her teammates, and a few cheerleaders who had come to wash up before going home. They all blushed and waved robotically back as she made her way to her locker. She took her hair down from her bun and got out some comfortable clothes to wear.

As she stepped out of her clothes and stepped into the shower she let the warm water soak her sore body as the sounds of the girl's in the locker room relaxed her.

Suddenly, a sharp pain shot through her chest. She bit back a yelp, gripping her chest with her right hand and leaning on the side of the stall. The pain surged through her back, jaw, neck and she was suddenly hit with a bout of dizziness.

But as quickly as it came it was gone. She was left with a dull ache in her chest and a sense of fatigue.

_Ara, what just happened?_ She asked herself before shaking her head._ I must hurry, Natsuki is waiting for me._

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Let me know, this was only the first chapter. It gets better. By the way my homie, President Maya King recommended me to this site. Am I any good?**

** -**_Gemini_


End file.
